thankyou
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Is the gift a dream or has history been altered?


THANK YOU

Standard disclaimer, I'd like to own Capt. Gregg, especially when unwanted guests show up, but sadly, I don't. Note, set in the present day for convenience. Partially. Knowledge of past ffics by author might be helpful, but not critical. Thanks to all who've had kind words. Yes, Lucia is a reference to Gene Tierney's Mrs. Muir. If you want to know who is thanking the happy couple and for what, read the Captain and King and its sequel.

It was a cool morning, nothing to bode strange events upcoming, but this was Gull Cottage. Strange was kind of normal by now. In the four years Caroylyn Muir's family had lived there, they'd encountered a mummy, goblins, and FBI agents. And of course, a ghost. In fact, as Carolyn sat curled in the window seat reading someone else's writing for a change, the ghost was in the kitchen raiding the latest cookie batch. He claimed that Oatmeal Chocolate chip cookies were the perfect accompaniment to Madiera. Unless Martha made some other variety.  
  
Glancing up as Daniel Gregg's portrait, she smiled to herself. He'd certainly rejuvenated her writing career, but in light of recent events, maybe she ought to switch to sci fi. But, if Hollywood recognized how wonderful her 'characters' were and optioned the books for movies, who in the world could play Daniel Gregg? Sean Connery, Liam Neeson? No, not even they could live up to that image. Sighing, she reproofed herself once more for loving the one man she could never hope to have. As if hearing her, the radio began playing Enya softly crooning, "Hope has a place in a lover's heart..."

She would think that her ghost had arranged that, except he was not fond of modern monstrosities, unless no one was watching. He had slipped recently, asking Martha what the devil Erica Kane was carrying on about now.

Shaking her head, she returned to the Harlequin novel, grateful for whoever invented those neat book covers that hid what trash you might want to read.

Before she could get too lost in the romantic throes, Captain Gregg appeared. "Martha said you skipped breakfast, but as Jonathan tells me, oatmeal cookies can count as breakfast, because they are oatmeal. "

She quirked one brow, but took the cookie, still hot. "Anything interesting out the spyglass today? ET looking for a quarter or maybe a vampire?"

"Not so far," he answered seriously. "But the day is young. Claymore may yet land on our doorstep."

"Is he vampire or ET?"

The ghost considered. "Gremlin perhaps?"

"Or maybe it'll be an ordinary day." Just me and my ghost.

As if to disprove her, what looked to be a soap bubble appeared, but it was above their heads, unseen.

The Captain smiled, then almost too low to hear, added, "An ordinary day, truly with you, would be a treasure, madam."

She blushed, but did not argue.

When the Captain left her to her book, he walked out rather than popping.

It was a rather plain day. The children went to school and came home, griping about too much homework. Once more, Carolyn was grateful for her ghost. She was hopeless with geometry, little help to Candi when she got stuck on proofs, but the captain was able to show her what to do. Watching them huddled together with the compass tracing a circle, she smiled.

Then, when the dishes were done and a glass of Madeira shared, all retired except for the one who never slept.

But he was lost in thoughts that could pass for dreams and did not see his ancient clock's hands begin to march in the other direction.

Carolyn opened her eyes, looking around the sunlit room. Something had changed, but that was nonsense. She was home. And it was.. something special about today. What was it?

A knock at the door made her look up.

"Miss Williams! What are you doing still abed? The captain's ship just arrived in port, and everyone will be here soon! This is the biggest event in Schooner Bay in - oh- who knows how long, and it's not every day that a girl gets married even if it's not a big event to anyone else, " her maid, Lucy managed to say in all one breath. Why did she think that Lucy should be someone named Martha, and much older?

Hold the phone- what's a phone?- married.

"I'm getting married," she stated slowly, not wanting to admit she had no idea what the girl was rambling on about or who she was supposed to marry.

"Oh, I know that. It's a bit unbelievable, what with no one believing that that handsome Captain Gregg would ever settle down, but when he laid eyes on you, it was like- magic. But don't be telling the Rev'rand I said that. About magic."

"No. I won't." Carolyn sounded distracted. "Daniel Gregg?"

"He's the only Gregg I know of- being the only son of an only son. I did hear summat about him havin' a half sister, somewhere, but that his mum had naught ta do wi' that. But o' coursen that's just tales, and I don't listen to that."

"No, of course not. Now, here, Missy. Put on yer shawl. Ye don't want to catch a chill - tis a chilly day. Don't know why ye had to rush an' marry in such a cold time o' year. Why not in June? Is there somethin'-??"

Carolyn blushed. "Of course not. Life's just so- short. I mean, waiting, when tomorrow might not come is silly."

"Aye. And it'd be nice to have somethin' like him ta keep December away from your bones."

"Lucy!"

But the girl was already gone.

Carolyn went and looked at the writing desk by the window. A calender was open on it. Looking at the date marked as today, something nagged at her. There was something important about today. November 12. Why was that day important? Or was another day the important one?

Silly goose, you're about to marry the man you've loved for years. But that wasn't it. It was something she was afraid of, that would hurt. Stop it, she reproved herself, catching a double meaning in her thoughts. You shouldn't think like that, you are a lady, Carolyn M- Williams. An almost mocking laugh filled her head. "Scarlett, ladies do think of that. They just don't do anything more than that."

Who was Rhett Butler?

Her ring glistened in the wan sunlight. A perfect pearl. More fitting that a diamond for a sailor, no seaman's, lady fair.

She could still hear him correcting her when she'd blundered. Why had he called her madam? Was she a widow? Two fair haired tykes smiled in her memories. Two boys- no one was a girl. It was hard to tell...

Confused, she started to go into the bathroom, confounded by not being able to just turn on the water with a twist of the handle. Lucy would have to warm some water.

There was a sound downstairs, and she could hear Lucy welcoming someone. Daniel. Pulling a wrapper around herself, she headed to the door. It would all be clear when she saw him, she just knew it. As she headed to the sitting room, Lucy saw her first, and rushed her with a squawk. "Miss Williams! He can't see you until the wedding, and you're not dressed."

Looking down, she was bemused. Everything was well covered.

"Don't blame the girl for being anxious, Lucia. We've not seen each other in ... centuries it seems, " the captain called, sounding at first merry, then confused.

"You two! D'ya wanna jinx things? Look the other way, Captain, honestly, " she fussed.

Carolyn laughed, but obeyed as her fiance' called back, "I will see you at the church, my dear. If Lucia allows it."

Carolyn returned to her room. What was she supposed to wear? Something like Princess Diana had? Blink. Who? And how would she know what an English woman wore? Was she some noble that would be invited to a royal event? Yet, she could see it all in her mind's eye. How short that girl's hair was! Then, it was gone, and Lucia was bustling in carrying a dress, the most lovely one she'd ever seen.

"Oh, my."

Lucia beamed. "Your cousin, Sarai from Queensland, sent this - said she wanted you to have a special gown - one'd meant a lot to her, since she couldn't be here for ya. Poor dear can't travel while in the family way."

Carolyn nodded, stunned at the exquisite beauty of the gown. She barely realized Lucia had handed her a letter until she glanced down to read it reflexively

"Dearest Carolyn, because of you, my dreams that I didn't dare dream became truth. This is small enough thanks. Just remember, your dreams are as real as your love. Thank you a thousand times. Your cousin, your friend, Sarah King." A small happy face was drawn beside the name. In another life, Carolyn would have thought of a Yahoo icon.

A brief image of a strangely clad younger woman with laughing eyes was in her mind, then gone.

Reading over her mistress' shoulder, Lucia commented, "Sarah was always a bit of a dreamer. Sweet note though."

"Why is she thanking me?" Carolyn frowned, continuing as if she'd not heard.

Lucia shrugged. "Well, after she met her young man at that maze party, her folks didna approve of him and her, seein' how he's a tad older and a wee bit fey, you helped her an' him elope, and the captain sailed them down under, Australia. Got your ring there. "

Carolyn nodded. Some strange images came to mind as Lucia's story unfolded. Blinking, she cleared her mind to get dressed.

Jitters, that's all that was wrong with her.

She hoped.

Across town, Daniel Gregg made final arrangements for the wedding. His lawyer picked up that newly signed will, one that specified should he die, his new wife would inherit. The old seamen would just have to make do without Gull Cottage, that belonged to his family now. His Carolyn, and maybe a tow headed child or... two. Maybe even a dog. For some reason, he could see a scrappy mutt, not a great wolfhound. Odd.

At sundown, a small ceremony was held in the little chapel in Schooner Bay. Then, rather than embarking on a honeymoon, the newlyweds went to their home. Having sailed far seas, home was almost exotic to Daniel, and Carolyn just wanted to be with him.

In the moonlight, Carolyn touched her husband's arm in wonder. "You're so- real," she whispered, not understanding why that was important.

"Let's see how real," he laughed softly, claiming her in a kiss.

Their first full day of married life was very ordinary, and that in itself held a special magic neither quite comprehended. As it drew to a close, the wind began to pick up

"Glad I had one of those new fangled gas heating things installed," Daniel commented as they readied for bed.

Carolyn smiled teasingly, despite the chill in her heart at those words. "I think we can warm each other well enough."

With a smile, he agreed, but still made sure the radiator was on- and the window shut- before settling down with Carolyn.

When dawn came, there was no one alive in that room, but only one body.

And when dawn came, Carolyn woke with a start, still in the room, but a long time in the future. Looking wildly around, she did not see _him. _ No, he'd turned on the gas. He'd shut the window...

Panic rising, she yelled, "Daniel!"

A scarce second later, he faded in, eyebrows elevated as he noticed she was still in shortie pj's. "Would you like a robe, madam?"

Blinking, she realized he had just appeared... like a

"Ghost," she murmured.

"Yes, I have been for some time," he assured her, then saw the tears. "Is something wrong?"

"Damn it, don't send me dreams I want so much," she burst out, not caring how much of her heart was seen. In her mind, he'd already seen a good bit more.

"My dear, I sent you nothing. Any dream you had, was yours. May I ask-"

"No. I just need a moment."

Carefully, the captain draped a robe around her shoulder, before vanishing, but not before seeing a lovely pink pearl on her finger. Where had he seen it before?

Fading into the kitchen, he found Martha already bustling around. "Did I hear a yelp?"

The captain nodded. "Mrs. Muir had a bad dream, apparently."

"About you, it sounded like,'' she noted shrewdly.

"I believe," with great dignity he replied, "she needed rescue."

"Uh huh. Coffee?"

Stiffly, he accepted a cup, then asked, "When did Mrs. Muir acquire a pearl ring?"

"Never," Martha said immediately. "Her only ring has been a wedding ring, plain band. You've seen it."

Yes, he had, but it had not been on her hand. Only...the ring he'd given her. That made no sense. But he could remember marrying her - when he was alive. The last thing he'd seen as a flesh and blood man had been...

His wife. Carolyn. Lying beside him. And as a gentleman, he wouldn't recall the second to last thing he could recall until he was alone. But first, if that memory was true, he needed to find his will and hope that the rest of them were real too, though how was beyond him.

When Mrs. Muir finally came down, dressed fully, Martha made no comment, but did see the pink pearl, and not the plain gold ring.

Carolyn looked around nervously, then took her coffee and headed to the computer, hoping to find a data base of weddings on line. Unfortunately, cheapskate Claymore had never computerized records. Damn him. Staring at the screen in frustration, a wave of sickness hit her suddenly, forcing Carolyn to make a run for it. Thank God she'd not eaten yet. She hadn't felt that way since she'd had Jonathan.

Oh no, it couldn't be.

Or could it?

And now in honor of Dallas on dvd, here's a cliffhanger until I know if it could or could not be.


End file.
